Their Dark Love
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: He wanted her and what he wants he gets. Once she saw what he does she fell in love. AU AH
1. The First Sight

Klaus was the strongest most feared loan shark in Miami.

He was sitting in his normal booth at the hottest club in the city, when a guy approached him who looked like he was right out of high school. Elijah, Klaus' brother stopped the boy and asked his business with Klaus. "I need a loan man." "Have a seat." Tyler sat down and started to explain why he needed the loan but Klaus cut him off. "I don't need all the details, that's your business."

"Now what is your name?" Klaus asked. "Tyler Lockwood." "And how much do you need?" "Two hundred." "That's all?" Klaus said with a smirk. Tyler nodded. "I normally make the person wait a day to make sure they're certain but due to the fact I have two hundred on me right now I'll give it to you as long as you know the conditions. Do you?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, I have to have all the money paid back in at least one week plus a fifty dollar interest fee, or there are consequences." Tyler answered. Elijah looked impressed. "Do you know the consequence?" Klaus asked. "A painful beating possibly resorting in death." "Wow kid, you know a lot about me. How?" "My cousin's results were death."

"Who?" Elijah asked. "Ben Lockwood." Klaus nodded. "Tell no one I loaned you the money. That's why Ben died, he had a big mouth. I want the money back here in at least one week starting at midnight tonight or there will be violence." Tyler nodded and ran away.

Klaus sat in the booth for another hour until he noticed a burnet dancing with a guy on the dance floor. Elijah noticed Klaus staring at something, so he looked and saw her. "She looks taken brother." Elijah said. "I see her free to my taking." "Shes grinding against that guy. I think that means she's taken." "Well shes alone at the bar so lets see." Klaus said getting up to go talk to her.

"Hello." Klaus said. "Most men start out with how beautiful I look or tell me their name. So I think your starting wrong." The girl said looking up at Klaus. "OK, my name is Klaus and you do look beautiful." "I know I do because I was told by my date." The girl said and walked away but Klaus grabbed her hand. "Can I at least know your name." "Your Klaus the big bad loan shark figure it out." She said and walked back to Stefan.

Klaus smirked. He liked her already. He walked back to Elijah who was smiling. "So when's your first date?" "Shut up." Klaus spat continuing to watch her dance. "She's leaving and looking this way." Elijah said. Klaus looked up and saw her give him a small smile. "At least you got a smile." Elijah said. "Lets go its past one." Klaus said standing.

"Once they got home Klaus changed into his pajamas and went to bed thinking of the burnet mystery girl. In the morning he would find out who she was and he wasn't going to take rejection this time.

The next morning he woke and instantly started trying to find ways to figure out the mystery girl's name so he could go make her his girl


	2. Are You Happy Now

**2 Days Later**

The brunet was sitting at the bar doing jello shots, when Klaus walked in. "Looks like I picked a good night to come out." He said walking to her. "My names Klaus and I have to say your even more beautiful than last time I saw you." Klaus said taking one of her jello shots. "Hey!" "See now there's a start. Now how about you tell me your name and we go dance." The burnet eyed him and said "You owe me a jello shot." Klaus smirked and said "out of everything I said all you can think about is the jello shot I took." "OK, I'll dance with you but that's all." Elena said hopping off the bar stool. "That's what you think." Klaus said as they walked to the dance floor.

A song that Klaus thought fit the situation between him and this mystery girl he was dancing with came on. "_Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice. And we can pop_ _bottles all night. Baby, you could have whatever you like I said, you could have whatever you like. Yeah, late night sex so wet, it's so tight. A gas of a jet for you tonight. Baby, you could go where ever you like I said you could go where ever you like, yeah_." "You know if you come home with me I can make this song become reality." Klaus said into her ear as she was grinding into him. "If I sleep with you will you leave me alone?" "No. But once you do, you won't leave me." "Your too cocky." The girl said walking off.

"Just one night!" Klaus said catching up to her. "Fine, but after this your leaving me alone." Klaus nodded for Elijah that it was time to go because he had accomplished his goal.

When they walked outside a man opened the door to their SUV. Klaus and Elijah were use to it but the brown-eyed girl was surprised.

As they were driving back to Klaus's Elijah asked "so have you told Klaus your name yet?" "No." "Will you tell me?" "You know I prefer not to talk to people I don't know the name of." The mysterious girl said bitterly. "That can be a two-way street love." "Mary." "What?" Elijah asked. "My name." "No, she's lieing. Plus you've waited this long you wouldn't just tell me." Klaus said eying her.

"Your right but there's no way I'm telling you right now." She said as the car came to a halt. The door opened and Elijah exited then Klaus, and lastly the mystery girl. Elijah and Klaus took both her hands helping her out. "Thank you." She said and walked between them inside. "Elijah you Mason and Kol can go where you want tonight, you all have the night off. Don't come back until tomorrow. Go tell Kol and Mason and leave now." Klaus said taking the girl he was going to make his upstairs.

Once they got upstairs the brunet was taken by the room. "Oh my god this room is huge!" The girl's eyes went to the mahogany four-poster bed Klaus instantly noticed.

"You can get on it if you want, but only if I'm with you." The girl looked at him. "OK, but only because I want to get this over with." She said walking over to the bed but not before pulling off her shirt and unzipping her skirt leaving her standing in a blue lacy bra and panties.

He started kissing her and his hands roamed her body until he found her bra snap. The bra landed on the floor along with the panties minutes later. The burnet's hands found their way down to Klaus's boxer hem, second later they were laying next to his shirt and pants. Klaus started kissing her neck then moving down to her breast and was about to move towards her stomach when he heard a moan. So he lingered in the same spot. "Oh god!" The burnet moaned. Klaus smirked and moved down her stomach leaving a trail of kisses then he entered her.

Klaus began to move causing the girl to gasp. He decided he wanted to speed things up. He started going faster causing the girl to dig into his back. "Oh go- yes fuck yes!" She shouted as her back arched. Klaus was surprised with the mouth on this girl, she looked so innocent to have such a filthy mouth. The girl's legs wrapped around Klaus with her hands in his hair now.

Before Klaus knew it the burnet had him on his back. She leaned down and kissed him then started riding him. Klaus knew this girl was going to be the girl to cause him to fall in love. "Oh shit!" Klaus shouted. After hours of screaming and moaning the burnet collapsed next to him. She was breathing heavy as was Klaus but he didn't care, so he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Now are you happy?" The burnet asked. "No." "What do I have to do to make you happy?" "Tell me your name." Klaus said. "You still haven't earned the right to know me." She said with a yawn. "I will but for now sleep." Klaus said and watched the nameless girl close her eyes, so he did his.


	3. It's Elena

The next morning the girl woke to see a sleeping Klaus. She smiled, she had to admit last night was amazing She liked being near this guy. Plus he was unbelievable in bed and he challenged her, that's something she likes.

Klaus rolled over straight into the mystery girl's lap. "You know when a guy's head is in my crotch I prefer them there for a reason." "I could be if you want." Klaus said with a wink. She shook her head and pick her clothes up and started getting dressed. "What, no morning after sex?" Klaus asked hurt. "No but I will give you something you want." The girl said sitting by him. "Your dressed so I don't think you are." "OK, I'll take my name and go." Klaus jumped out of bed putting on his pants and grabbed her arm before she could leave the room.

"What is it!" "Elena." She said. "What about your last name?" "As I said before your the big bad loan shark figure it out." "I will." "I'll see you tonight at the club." Elena said. "How are you getting home?" Klaus asked with a smirk. Elena bit her lip. "Will you take me?" "Oh I'll take you, right here and now." Klaus said smirking. "Klaus!" Elena said slapping his chest leaving a red mark. "Will you?" "No." Klaus answered. "But Mason will." Klaus said putting a shirt on.

They walked out the room and downstairs to find Mason on a laptop. "Off the laptop Mason!" Klaus said. Mason's head snapped up to see the most beautiful woman he ever seen. "Hello." Mason said. "Hi." Elena said with a smile. Mason continued to stare at Elena. "Mason I need you to take Elena home." Mason nodded but was still staring at Elena. "What are you staring at?" Elena asked. "Nothing, sorry." He said and opened the door for Elena, and only Elena he thought but Klaus followed.

Once Klaus and Elena were in the SUV Klaus pulled her to him and sat her in his lap. "You know when you said you wanted to leave it hurt me Elena." "I'm sure you'll be fine. Plus we just met." "No, we met four days ago and plus your the girl I want. I want you to be my girl." Klaus said kissing her neck rising her shirt up until the door opened. "Oh, sorry!" Mason said realizing what they were about to do. "Wear something sexy and by sexy I mean easy to get out of." Klaus said as Elena stepped out the SUV. "I'll wear what I want!" Elena said and ran to her door to unlock it.

When Elena walked in and checked her messages. There was one it was from that Stefan guy. He wanted to go out Saturday night. Stefan was sweet but boring.

Elena started thinking about how Klaus said he wanted her as his girl, she wondered what he meant by that, he couldn't possibly want her to be his girlfriend.

For the rest of the day Elena watched TV. While thinking about Klaus. She just couldn't get him out of her head, and she hated it. Before she knew it, it was 9:00. She didn't want to go to the club but she had to see Klaus and if she wanted to get there in time she had to shower now.

Once she got out she went through her clothes and picked out a corset styled dress which lift her breast. Elena could see the smug look on his face now but the dress is hard to get in and out of, so the jokes on him. Elena straightened her hair and added some black heels. Afterward she left once she saw the clock read 10:00.

Klaus had been sitting in his booth for an hour hoping to find Elena, but she was nowhere to be found. "Maybe shes not coming. Kol said. "She'll be here. Now shut up!" Klaus shouted. "Whoa! Check out the hottie who just walked in." Kol said pointing towards the door. "I told you she'll come." "That's her? Damn!" Kol said disappointed Klaus found her before him.

"I see you came." Klaus said. "You left an impression, it was hard not to." Elena said taking off her coat. Causing Klaus and Kol to gawk. "So I've been told." Klaus stuttered. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Kol." Kol said kissing her hand. "I'm- "Wait, you'll tell him your name when you first meet him, but not the first time you met me?" Klaus said. "What and not be able to tell my brother I challenged Klaus the most feared loan shark." Elena said sitting down.

"But if you want me to challenge him, its fine. Kol you can learn my name when you earn it." Elena said leaning across the table where her dress hiked up so Klaus could see under it. And he saw she was wearing no panties, so he slowly slipped his hand under her dress causing her to gasp and jump. Klaus smirked.

"Klaus! Stop!" "Stop what?" He asked innocently. "Whatever. Now as I was saying, Kol you have to earn my name. Do you want to earn my name?" Elena asked low and seductively. "How do I earn it?" "No!" Klaus said stopping them realizing where it was going. "Well I'm not just sitting here all night." Elena said. "Lets go dance then." Klaus said. Elena slid out and walked out to the floor with Klaus.

Elena started grinding against him like the night before, while Klaus' hands roamed her hips and thighs. "If you make this dress come up I will kill you myself and then bathe in your blood." Elena said in a dark voice that made Klaus want to take her right there on the floor. "Then maybe we should get out of here so you won't kill me because I'm ready to hike it up." Klaus said kissing the side of her neck. "OK, lets go." Elena said.

Kol saw Klaus pulling Elena towards the door with his arm wrapped over her. Kol got Elena's coat and started for the door himself. He saw Elena and Klaus waiting by the SUV since he had the keys. Kol opened the door and they got in. He then got in the driver's seat and started on the way home. Klaus pulled her to him. "Give me something to hold me over until we get home." "Its not my home." Elena said unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. "It will be. Your going to come over one night and never leave." Klaus moaned out when Elena lightly bit him then ran her tongue across his nipple. "Oh god." He said. Elena smiled. "OK enough of that." Klaus shot her a look that said are you crazy.

She started moving around on his lap making him smirk. Elena started to move faster causing Klaus to throw his head back. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Klaus couldn't form any words so he nodded. "The car stopped. I have to stop." Elena said. "No." Klaus said. "When we get upstairs I'll continue." Klaus nodded and got out as soon as the door opened. He helped Elena out and they both walked in the house.

Klaus saw Mason first to tell him that Kol, Elijah, and he had the night off again. They weren't allowed to come back until tomorrow just like last time.


	4. Tyler

Klaus and Elena walked upstairs and into his room. Elena ran and jumped on his bed. "Well are you coming or am I sleeping alone?" Elena asked. Klaus ran and jumped on the bed like Elena but he tackled her. Elena was laughing as they playfully wrestled. "Now I believe you were going to continue something." Klaus said kissing her. "Not as long as you still have pants on." Elena said sitting up unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. "Now let me see those boxers. Elena yanked his pants off noticed Klaus was hard. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I should make you wait until your in pain." Elena said sitting by him.

"Elena don't torture me." Klaus said. "Why?" Elena asked. Klaus looked over at her then rolled on top of her. Elena giggled as Klaus hiked her dress up and pulled off his boxers and entered her. "Oh my god." Elena screamed as as she felt Klaus stretch her. Klaus picked both her legs up holding her up under her knees. "Faster! Mm that's the spot. Elena moaned as her fingers roped through his hair and clawed his back.

"Please Klaus!" She shouted. Klaus stopped. "What is it you want me to do Elena?" "Continue what you were doing." Elena said. Klaus started back up but this time he heard a tear in Elena's dress. Luckily Elena didn't hear it, so he could continue. "Elena, fuck!" Klaus shouted as he felt his climax. "Right there! Yes there! There! Don't ever stop! Elena said reaching her peak as her back arched and gripping the sheets.

Klaus layed next to her. Elena got closer to Klaus and layed on his chest. "Oh my god! We've been at this for three hours." Elena said surprised. "What can I say when I want something and I get it I carried away." Klaus said kissing Elena's sweat drenched head. "Klaus why is my dress ripped?" "I told you I got carried away." "Your buying me new one!" Elena said in a stern voice. "I'll buy an entire new wardrobe." Elena's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked sitting up. "Anything you want."

"You were right." Elena said. "About what." "You got me, I'm not leaving." Klaus smiled. "So was it the sex or clothes?" He asked. "I don't know, I make you look good in public, but the clothes make me look good. Then the sex makes me feel good wherever I want it. This is hard, I pick the clothes." Elena said smiling. Klaus looked hurt. "Over me?" "Sorry." Elena said then layed down and closed her eyes.

The next morning Elena woke to an empty bed. She saw it was past 11:00. She got up and walked out of the room to find the downstairs room empty. "Where the hell is everyone?" She said to herself. Then arms wrapped around her waist. "Looking for someone?" Klaus asked. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?" "I figured you need your rest after last night, plus you'll need your energy if that happens again tonight." Klaus said facing her now. "Your not getting anything until I get my clothes." Elena said stepping out of his grip. "Your blackmailing me?" Klaus asked. "Damn straight." Klaus smirked, "I like your tactics Elena." "I do too, now if you ever want to see them again get me my clothes." She said and walked off. Klaus couldn't help but smile and watch her walk away.

"Elijah!" "Yes brother?" "I need you to order Elena an entire wardrobe, then have a contractor come out to measure for a new closet, I need one another one in my room." Klaus said. "You got her to move in already?" Elijah asked surprised. "It been five days have you heard from that Tyler kid?" Klaus said ignoring Elijah's question. "No, but he has one more day before we make a visit." "No we go today, it was only two hundred fifty dollars. He should have it by now." Klaus said going to his room to find Elena in one of his shirts. "Mm your killing me Elena." "I'm only sitting here." Elena said confused. "No woman can wear a man's clothing without turning him on Elena." "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't ripped my dress. So blame yourself."

"I have to go visit someone so you can explore while I'm gone." "Are you going to see someone who owes you money?" Elena asked a little excited. "Yes, why?" "Can I come?" "I don't think you should see that Elena, it can get pretty gory." "Really, it sounds interesting." Elena said standing where Klaus could see a full view of her in his shirt. Klaus had to turn his head from giving in. "Klaus if you let me go I'll give you a surprise tonight." She said coming up to his chest and kissing his cheek. "So you will have sex with me even without the clothes?" "If you let me go, plus I'll get to see the real Klaus." Elena said. "OK, but we have to stop by the store and buy you a new outfit." "Thank you." She said with a kiss. "You made the right choice. Once you find out your surprise you would have regretted it if you said no." Elena said.

Klaus loved how Elena told him what his decision are. "Once I'm dressed we'll go so put your dress back on." Klaus said walking into his closet. He walked back out in a nice navy blue shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. "Nice." Elena said tieing up the back of her dress. Klaus walked over and began tieing it for her. "Maybe try zippers instead." Klaus said. "I like it. I want it. I get it. No matter how hard or easy it is to get in." Elena said slipping on her heels.

Klaus called Mason and Elijah to come with him. "Shes coming?" Mason asked. "She wanted to see what happens when a person doesn't pay me." "Its a site you'll never forget." Mason said opening the door. "We need to stop by, where do you want to go?" Klaus asked Elena. "Girls Will Be Girls!" Elena said with a twinkle in her eye. "We need to go to Girls Will Be- I can't finish that sentence." Klaus said walking out the door. " Elena followed him with Mason and Elijah following her.

They all got in the back of the SUV. "Isn't Mason or Elijah driving?" Elena asked. "No when we go to a person's house we have the driver take us." Klaus said throwing his arm over her. " "So who's the guy we're going to see?" "Tyler Lockwood." "Lockwood, where have I heard that name?" Elena asked. Klaus was regretting bringing Elena since she might know the guy. "Ben! Ben and Tyler fucking Lockwood the torture twosome." "You knew Ben?" Mason asked. "Yeah, I dat- dabbled in the cheer leading squad. So we saw each other a lot. They tortured everyone especially me. I was targeted by both of them, they would tease me of anything I messed up. So ever since I been waiting to hear that Tyler and Ben were hit by a bus." Elena said angry. "So you dated Ben?" Klaus asked. "Don't worry he only used me, as soon as I found out it was only a bet to see if he could sleep with me within a week of our relationship I dumped him." "Who was the bet with?" Kol asked. "Who else, Tyler." Elena said as the car stopped. The driver opened the door and Klaus stepped out then helped Elena out. Kol and Mason followed.

When they walked in the store Elena went to the dresses and got a maroon dress that stopped mid thigh. She ran in the dressing room and changed. Elena walked out and twirled. "So what do you think?" She asked the three men. "I think your getting that one" Klaus said. "Good because I look good in it." Elena said. "Yes you do now lets go pay for it." Klaus agreed. Mason, Kol, Klaus, and Elena all went to the register, paid and then were on their way to Tyler's.


	5. Surprise

The four were walking down the hallway towards Tyler's apartment when Klaus stopped and asked "are you ready." Elena nodded. "Klaus kicked the door open and instantly had Tyler trying to run. "Where's my money Tyler?" "I have two more days." "No, I want it now." "Well I don't have it now." Tyler said scared. "You know what that means then." Tyler tried to run again this time running into Elena causing her to stumble back and fall but Mason caught her. Elena stood up took off her heel and started at him but Klaus held her back. "Let me at that fucker!" "I got him Elena." Klaus said letting her calm down. "Elena?" "Don't talk to her!" Klaus shouted.

"Now this is for Elena." Klaus said punching him in the gut. Tyler griped his stomach. "And this is for talking to her." Klaus said decking Tyler dead in the nose and the rest is for my money." He said kicking him causing Tyler to cough up blood. "Elena, help! I'm so sorry for everything I did." Tyler begged. Tyler's eyes closed and Klaus turned to leave but Elena stopped him. "Wait!" She ran over to Tyler check his pulse, but felt only a faint one as if he would die soon so she smacked his head with her shoe. To speed the death up. "That's for the bet you "Son of a Bitch!" Klaus, Mason, and Kol all smiled. "Are you finished?" Klaus asked. "Yes." Elena said walking out followed by Klaus, Kol, and Mason leaving Tyler to bleed out on the floor.

"Did you enjoy yourself love?" Klaus asked as Elena leaned into him and layed her head on his chest. "Watching the person I hate get the hell beat out of him. It was like I was in heaven." "My girl." Klaus said kissing her. "You do know all that was like the opposite of heaven." Kol said. "You have your heaven I have mine." Elena said.

Elena got out the car, after Klaus. As soon as they walked in the door they went straight upstairs leaving Kol, Mason, and Elijah downstairs. Elena walked in the room to see a shirtless Klaus. He pulled her to him and started kissing her then moved down to her jaw line. "Now I believe you said I get a surprise. I want it and I want now." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Of coarse you can, but those pants aren't involved" Klaus ripped them off quickly. "Now what?" Klaus asked. "Get those damn boxer out my way. That's better." Elena said taking her dress off.

"Now how about that surprise." Elena said going down low. Klaus realized what she was about to do. When Elena took his member in her mouth she started twirling her tongue around causing Klaus to groan. "Oh fuck! Elena yes keep doing that. Ah god yes!" Elena started going up and down sending Klaus over the edge. "Elena!" He screamed. It was the loudest she ever heard him. When she felt his juice on her tongue she pulled away. "Klaus are you OK?" Elena asked. He flipped her and said "you've got to get out of those bra and panties now." Elena yanked them off and he entered her.

Klaus thrust into her so hard she got slammed against the headboard. "Yes, Klaus! Oh god! Oh god! Right there stay there, yes! Yes!" Elena screamed as Klaus slammed her into the headboard where the bed began to shake. "Oh yes, I love this keep going!" Elena shouted. Drawing blood on Klaus' back when she dug her nails in. Klaus finally stopped and layed beside her. "Klaus that was the best sex we've ever had." You deserved it after what you did. You've got to do that more often." Klaus said. "I will if you take me on more trips to the "clients." "You can come anytime you want." Klaus said.


	6. Kol

Elena woke the next morning to see Klaus fast asleep. So she snuck out and went downstairs. She saw Kol having breakfast. "Mind if I join you?" She asked. "Sure, can I make you anything?" "No, I just want to sit." Elena said sitting across from Kol."Why do you stay?" Kol blurted. "What?" Elena said caught off-guard. "Why do you stay?" Kol repeated. "I like it here." Elena said hurt that Kol was making it sound like he wanted her gone. "You like killing people?" Kol asked confused. "Yeah, it turns me on." Elena said as Klaus appeared. "What turns you on?" He asked. "You killing someone. It makes you look in control and I like that."

"You've only seen one person be killed and that was someone you hated, so how do you know it wasn't just the adrenaline rush of seeing him get the shit beat out of him." Klaus asked. "It wasn't! Some people get turned on by porn well I get turned on by you covered in blood." Elena said getting closer and closer to his lips until she kissed him. "I'm still here you know!" Kol said." "Feel free to leave or stay I don't care." Klaus said not even turning to look at him. "Kol stay, I want to know if we're suppose to make any visits today." Elena said. "We have this guy named Matt but that's it." Elena's eyes lite up. "Now I get to see you in action again!" "You know what since you love it so much you can kill him if he doesn't have the money." Klaus said.

"But you're the one who kills them, not me." Not today." Klaus said as he and Elena went to get dressed. "Klaus if I'm killing this guy I'm getting something out of it." "What do you want love?" Elena thought for a moment then it came to her. "I want a threesome!" "Who exactly will be involved in this threesome?" Klaus asked curious Well I'm in a house full of guys so I should put one to good use besides you." "Like who?" "Elijah seems like he'd be disgusted by the idea so that he bed next to Klaus. leaves Kol or Mason." Elena said flopping down on to Klaus. "I think I'll go with Kol You know what they say, keep it in the family." Klaus smirked and stood up.

Plus look at this way after this Kol will never see more kin than what my shorts, shirts, and dresses show." "Fine." Klaus growled. "Good. Now tell me why you're so jealous, most men would die to hae their girlfriend have a threesome." "It's Kol, I know he has feelings for you and when this happens he will won't more than the one time thing." "But it is one time. Plus I want you not him." Klaus nodded and pulled her to him and said maybe you should go tell Kol the news." "Oh no! Your not getting out of this. We're telling him together." Elena said.

They walked downstairs to get Kol and tell him the news. He was still in the kitchen so they wasn't hard to find him. "Kol we need to talk to you." Elena started. "No, Elena needs to talk to you." Klaus said. Elena rolled her eyes and continued. "Kol we have some good news for you." "What is it?" Kol asked curious. " "Sinse I have to kill the Matt guy, I wanted something out of it and Klaus agreed to my terms." "Why does this involve me?" Kol asked. "My term was a threesome and you're the third person if want to be." Kol's eyes grew so big they could fall out of his head. "Are you serious?" He asked surprised. "Unfortunately." Klaus growled. "When?" Elena looked at Klaus with a scowl. "I'll come get you when we're ready." Elena said wanting the conversation over with. "I'll be waiting." Kol said a little excited.

"So after we get back from Matt's I'll go get Kol and we can have our fun, I might even give out some surprises." Elena said running her hand across his chest. I would've told Kol that but you got all jealous." "No! I've changed my mind. Your mine after a kill, I'm not sharing you right after we get back." Klaus said defensive. "Why are you getting so defensive?" "Because your untamed and once he sees you like that he will want it to be more than a one time thing." "Klaus I've told you I don't want him I want you, so that makes it a one time thing. Now let's go get this Matt guy over with." Klaus and Elea walked downstairs to see Mason, Elijah, and Kol waiting on them. "Finally! Now we can go. You two were taking forever!" "Oh quit complaining Mason." Elena said walking out the door. Kol, Mason, Klaus, Elijah, and Elena got in the car and were on their way to Matt's.

When they got to Matt's they stopped to allow Klaus kick in the door. "Klaus" Matt said in a shaky voice. "Where's my money Matt?" "I got! I'm just short three hundred. Give me two more days and I'll have it I swear!" Matt begged. "I gave you seven days, that was plenty time. You know what happens to people who don't give me my money." Matt nodded. "Good, now Elena if you would." Klaus said giving her a knife. She walked from behind Klaus to take the knife and go over to Matt to make her first kill. She gripped the knife and jabbed it into his gut. She never felt her heart race that fast before, she liked it though so jabbed him a few more times until her face was covered in blood. When Elena stopped she gave the knife to Klaus to go clean while she whipped her face on a towel she saw laying on a table. "So how'd I do?" She asked the four brothers pus Mason when they were back in the car. "I think you did well but got a little carried away." Elijah said. "You did perfect Elena." Klaus said. "I was impressed for a first kill." Mason said. " agree with Mason." Kol said as the sar stopped. The door opened allowing Elena to get out first since she was the closest. Then Klaus, Mason, Kol, and Elijah. Elena was sitting on he bed waiting for Klaus.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" He asked walking in. "Yes and I'm about to enjoy myself more." Elena said walking towards the door but was stopped by Klaus' question. "How so?" "Our threesome." "We're still doing that?" Klaus asked disappointed he wasn't going to get Elena to himself. "Of course we are! Now excuse me while I go get Kol." Elena went two doors over to Kol's room opening the door, regretting not knocking at what she saw. "Elena!" Kol said when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" I came to get you for the three-some but I see you already started without us." "Yeah, let me just wash my hand." Kol said zipping is pants. "Don't bother." Elena said waking over to him liking the juice off his fingers. "Now come with me, I'm ready to start." Elena said pulling him out the room. "I think I already did that." "I didn't mean it like that!" They walked in the room to see Klaus shirtless, laying on the bed. "Oh no, you're not laying there you're getting up and stripping for me, as is Kol." Klaus got up and stood by his brother waiting for Elena's next instruction. She took Klaus' spot and then turn towards then men and said "Strip for me!" Klaus was the first to undress so he got to Elena first so he started kissing her then taking her shirt off, so he could work his way down her body. Kol then came in and started kiss her and sucking her neck while Klaus had taken off her skirt and panties allowing him to insert two fingers causing her to gasp. Elena felt pure pleasure having Kol suck on her neck and Klaus finger her. Then she felt Klaus enter her making her moan. She pulled Kol to her and started kiss him. Kol pull her bra off and started sucking on one while slowly running his fingers over the other nipple. Klaus was now kissing her so that gave Kol the chance to show her what she was missing. Elena felt someone enter her, she realized it was Kol when Klaus was still kissing her. Kol made her push Klaus away and give all her attention to Kol. As he continued to ride her he had her screaming and moaning. When he stopped she went after Klaus and pinned him down. When she did that he knew exactly what she was about to do. Elena kissed both cheeks then his lips and went straight down to cock. She kissed the tip then tip then took the in her mouth just like last time. Klaus moaned her name causing her to smile when she came up to give him a kiss. She noticed Kol watching her. "Don't worry you're getting one too." Elena said pinning Kol down just like she did Klaus then went down on him and noticed he was a lot bigger than she thought. She swirled her tongue all the way around his cock the made a "mm" sound causing him to groan and moan her name. Elena gave him one last swirl then came back to th top of the bed and sat in the middle of the brothers. "I don't know about you two but that was amazing." Elena said laying down. "It was for me too." Kol said. "It always is, you know that Elena." Klaus said laying down himself.

Elena woke up snuggled up to Kol. She slowly tried to get from his grip without waking him but she was unuseful. "Morning." He said. "Morning." Elena said getting her robe. "You should dress and go before Klaus wakes." Kol looked hurt. "Elena, I can't just go. Last night was amazing. That can't be my only time with you." Kol said. "But it was." Klaus growled as he woke up."You should go Kol before I do something I'll regret" "OK, I'll go if that's what Elena wants." Kol said staring at Elena. Klaus looked at Elena and waited for a response. "Elena tell him to leave." "Well he was good last night but you were better. So Kol you gotta go." Elena said and kissed Klaus. Kol growled then grabbed his clothes and left. When he was gone Klaus broke the kiss and smirked. "You know for a second I thought you actually wanted my brother." "When you're an option, never.


	7. Author's Note

**I'm so very sorry but I will no longer be writing this story unless I can figure out a way to put the rest of the plot I want for the rest of the story on paper. I really did like this story but it has sadly come to an end. **


	8. AN Pt2

**I know I said this story was over but I started thinking and I couldn't end it. Also the next chapter is like no chapter I've written before its not sexual but I'll be bringing that back I promise **


	9. I never ment for this to happen

There were things Klaus hadn't told Elena about him but he probley should have, due to the fact she was on the lawn gasping for air.

**Five**** Minutes Earlier**

Elena was driving home from the store when she noticed a car following her, so she sped up so she could get home and be safe and sound back with Klaus. The car sped up too. Every turn she took it took. Elena turned onto her street when the car did too which now made her nervous. Elena shut the car off grabbed the things she bought from the store and ran up to the door. Just as she was about to open it she felt pain. It was in her shoulder stomach and chest, she looked down to see blood. She fell backwards. Then saw Klaus, and Kol. "Call 911 Kol!" "You can't die on me Elena. I love you." That was the first and what he thought was the last time he'd ever say that to Elena. "911 operator what's your energies?" "There was a shooting! My friend she was shoot!" Kol said almost in tears at seeing Elena in this condition. "An ambulance will be out soon." The operator said and hung up. Kol turned back to Elena and Klaus and said, "an ambulance will be here soon." Elena's eyes then began to flutter in and out until they closed. "No Elena. Wake up!" Klaus said shaking her.

**Present** **Time**

Klaus looked like part of him died. As did Kol. Then Klaus started doing CPR. "Come on Elena you can do it, please for me." Klaus said blowing air into her mouth. As the ambulance dove up Elena gasped. But her breathing still wasn't steady due to all the blood lose and what she was still loosing. The paramedics loaded her up and asked if Kol and Klaus were coming with them. Kol rode up front while Klaus rode in back with Elena." Elena's eyes started to flutter again causing Klaus to worry. "Elena can you hear me?" The paramedic said if you can squeeze my finger." Klaus watched and saw Elena's hand move. "Good. " They stopped moving which Klaus knew they must be at the hospital. They unloaded Elena rushed her in saying everything that happened to her to the doctors and nurses. A nurse called her name but she didn't respond. "She not responding let's get her back to the operating room!" Another shouted. Kol and Klaus tried to follow them but was stopped. "I'm sorry but you can't go any further, you can see her after the surgery though." They turned around and went to the waiting room. Everything was going fine in the operating room, the surgeon had succeed at getting the bullet out Elena's shoulder and stomach but when he went to take the one out her chest that had scraped her left lung three inches away from the heart, her heart rate started to pick up. The doctor stopped and waited for it to go back to normal so he could take out the bullet. The doctor then sewed her back up and had a nurse wheel her into recovery. She then went and got the two men who had come in with her. "Excuse me, but You can come see Miss. Gilbert now." Kol and Klaus shot up and basically ran to the room with the nurse. "She might not wake up for a while so be patient."

"How long do you think it will take for her to wake up?" Klaus asked. "Do I look like a doctor Klaus?" Kol said watching Elena sleep. "It seem like it might be awhile so I'll go get us some coffee." Ok. Kol said shutting his eyes just to rest them. Elena opened her eyes to see Kol's shut. So she just stayed quiet. Kol opened his eyes to see Elena staring at him. "Elena!" Are you ok? How do you feel?" "I'm fine. But I feel like I just got hit by a truck." "I'm gives you sorry. You'll feel better once the doctor gives you some medicine." "Yeah, your right." Elena said just as Klaus walked in with two coffees but dropped them when he saw her. "Elena your awake! I'm so sorry I never ment for this to happen to you." "Its alright but can you tell me who did this?" "Do you remember anything about what happened?" Klaus asked knowing who did it already. "I was on my way back from the store when I noticed a red car following me. Then I was about to walk in the house and suddenly felt pain shoot through my shoulder , chest, and stomach. Then seeing you and Kol next to me that's all." "There were some things I never told you about me. I didn't think they were important but I guess this one was." "What is it?" Elena asked. "One of the men's brother has been trying to kill me or anyone close to me for revenge since I killed his brother." Just as Elena was about to reply the doctor walked in. "Oh good. Miss Gilbert your awake! Now I can share the news." "What news?" Elena asked confused. "Since we had to test your blood to find out your type so we could give you some, that test revealed your pregnant!" Klaus and Kol's had surprised expressions while Elena's heart started to pick up causing the machine to go crazy. After a few deep breaths though it returned to normal. The doctor was about to leave when Elena stopped him. "Wait! Theres two fathers. What do I do?" "Just have them come to our lab, and we'll test the blood then do a comparison and determine the father. Though I have a feeling the father's in the room by the way they're looking at you, now if you need anything call the nurse and they'll bring it to you." Elena nodded and returned to Klaus and Kol who really were staring at her. "What do you mean two fathers Elena? Klaus asked. "Did forget our threesome? No condoms were worn that night, which means Kol has the same chance of being the father as you do." Elena said. Realization hit Klaus, which was replaced with anger quickly. "This is your fault! You were a guest in that bedroom, you knew it wouldn't be a longterm thing. Unless that was your plan all along to get her pregnant that way you would have an attachment to her and she'd love you." "Yes Klaus, I sit around all day plotting how to get Elena to sleep with me and knock her up then steal my brother's girl." Kol said sarcastically. "I wouldn't doubt it." "Hey you two! Stop it! Stop it right now! Before I have a nurse call security and take you both out of here.

The next day Kol and Klaus went to the lab to find out who the father was. Klaus got his blood taken first then Kol. They asked who it was but the lab technician said the results will be in by the end of the day. They both nodded and went to the elevator and pressed the fourth floor. "I'm the father you know that right." Klaus said. "I wouldn't be so confident it will really hurt when you find out I'm the father" Kol said. "So who is it!" Elena asked anxious. "We'll know at the end of the day. "So I have to deal with you two bickering for the rest of the day?" "We won't bicker." Kol said. "Yeah right." "I promise." Klaus said agreeing with Kol. "And when you find out the father?" "Sorry Elena can promise anything there." Kol said. "I can't promise anything either." "You two are children." For the rest of the day both of them did bicker over who's the father but after a while Elena zoned them out. It was five in the afternoon when the doctor returned with the results of the paternity test. "I know the father but I need your permission Miss. Gilbert to reveal it. Can I?

* * *

** A/N: I know not the best but it was what came to mind. But what do you think will she reveal it or will she hold the results of the father to herself. Tell me what you want Elena to do by leaving a comment**


	10. Preview

** A/N: This is just something I wanted to show you. It is something that will happen to Elena a couple of times through out her pregnancy. I will get as detailed with the dreams as I can without revealing the father, and when there is a father it doesn't mean he's the father in reality. So I'm sorry if this dream or any of them that are to come are confusing. I will not reveal the child's name in the dream until Elena knows what she wants to name he or she. The names I do put in the dreams will not be the name of the child, so here's the first dream hope you like it. BTW (I only posted this to hold you ove until a full chapter is up)**

* * *

**Elena's First Dream**

"And they lived happily ever after." Kol finished with his young daughter fast asleep. "Sleep tight Bethany. He said kissing her forehead. "I could've read her that." Elena said standing in the doorway. "You get to take her to school, and do all the after school things. Night time is the only time I get to see her plus Cinderella isn't that bad."

"If you want to do any of that stuff all you had to do was ask." At that moment Klaus walked in the room with them. "Ask what?" He said. "If Kol wants to take Bethany to school or after school things or anything like that." "Oh Klaus said with disappointment since he never even did that.

Elena sat up not believing what she just dreamt.


	11. Don't Give Me Away

_previously: "I know the father but I need your permission Miss. Gilbert to reveal it. Can I?"_

"No!" Klaus and Kol looked at her like she was insane. "What do you mean no Elena?" Kol asked. "It means I'm finding out the father and neither of you are, at least not yet." Elena said. "Can I please have the results?" Elena asked the doctor. She nodded and gave the paper to Elena and left. She read it and was somewhat surprised and releaved. Kol and Klaus were looking at her to see if her face gave anything away on who it was but there was nothing. "So when can we know?" Klaus asked. "When I tell you." Elena said folding the paper up and putting it in her pocket knowing it wouldn't be safe anywhere else. She then started thinking of how Kol and Klaus would react when they found out which one of them was the father. She saw Klaus punching Kol over and over until his nose was broke and was spitting out blood if Kol was the father. With Kol she couldn't really say because she never saw him fight but she'd guessed he'd be doing about the same thing to Klaus she saw Klaus doing to him but with Klaus pinned to keep some of his strength restrained. "Hello? Earth to Elena." Klaus raising his voice. "What?" She said startled. "We asked who would be the better father." "I'm not getting into this with you." Elena said and rolled over facing Kol and shut her eyes. It wasn't long before Elena was asleep. Kol looked over at Klaus and whispered "I got an idea. Do you know which pocket she put that paper in?" "No." Klaus answered. "Well try to see if it's in that one and get it." Klaus lightly and slowly pulled out and piece of paper thinking it was the results but it was just an old receipt from the store. "This isn't it. Try your side." Klaus said. "I can't she's laying on my side." Kol said annoyed that they were so close to figuring out but weren't close enough. While Kol and Klaus were trying to steal the results Elena was having a dream no not dream a nightmare.

**Elena's Dream**

_"Mommy!" Elena heard being screamed from down the hall. Elena ran to her son's room to see him sitting up crying. "What is it sweetie? Why are you crying?" "I had a bad dream." The boy sobbed. "It was only a dream." Elena said sitting on the edge of the bed. "It seemed so real though. Everyone was fighting, and when they stopped they agreed that they didn't want me." "Whose everyone?" Elena asked. "You, daddy and uncle Kol. Daddy said the only way to cease the fighting is to get rid of the problem, me." Ryan said leaning into her. "Honey we'll always want you. I love you daddy loves you and uncle Kol loves you, we can't just give you away." Elena said as Ryan fell asleep in her lap._

Elena sat up quickly looking around. She was breathing heavy and had bug eyes so Kol asked "you alright?" "Yeah just had a weird dream." Elena said laying back down. "How long was I asleep?" "About an hour." Kol answered. "What was it about?" "Nothing." She said not wanting to give them something else to fight over. "Come on Elena it's not like you dreamt about us fighting. We can't fight in reality and your dream." Klaus said. "Yes, you were fighting but I didn't see you because it was my child's nightmare. You two had the poor boy thinking no one wanted him and I was going to give him away. I can't believe you can two can do that to a child and it wasn't even real." Elena said.

"So it was a boy?" Kol asked. "Yes, but it doesn't matter because you weren't the father." Kol's posture changed completely at those words. Klaus smiled when she said that and asked "what was his name." "Don't get too happy with yourself either buddy, you're the one who wanted to get rid of him, and it was Ryan." "Damn Klaus getting rid of your own child even I wouldn't do that." Kol said shaking his head in disapprovement. "You agreed with him so don't act so innocent." Elena said making Kol scowl at her.

"Now let's get off this subject and one of you go find out when I can get out of here and go home. Klaus got up from his chair and went to the nurses station and asked when Elena could be discharged. She said it would be fine for her to go now so he signed the papers and walked back to the room. "Ok, we can go." "That was quick." Elena said getting standing up walking out the room and towards the elevators followed by Klaus and Kol. It was a short and silent ride home. When they got home they all went their separate ways. Elena went to her room, Kol went to his room and Klaus went to the couch. Elena sat on the bed looking at the results over and over. She was trying to think of how the baby would look like or act, would he or she have her eyes or personality. Is all that was running through her mind. Two rooms over and downstairs the exact thing was going through both men's head. Kol was thinking if it was a girl how he wanted her to look exactly like her mother and if it was a boy he could spend time with him and teach him how to play sports. Also Kol would of coarse teach him how to fight, after all look at the family it was being borning into. Meanwhile Klaus was thinking more along the line of names. For a girl he was considering Karina and for a boy Max.

After an hour of thinking Elena went downstairs to be with Klaus and see what he had been thinking about. "Klaus what are you thinking about?" Elena asked walking in the room. "Nothing." "That wasn't a nothing face, that was a deep in thought face. Now tell me! I told you about my dream you tell me about your thoughts." "Names are what is going through my mind right now." Elena smiled and said "What have you got so far?" "For a boy I like Max, and for a girl Karina." "I like the name Karina." Elena said. "Its nice, but I rather prefer Mya or Danny? What about you Elena?" Kol said walking down the stairs voicing his opinion. Elena just shook her head.

"You've heard our names, lets hear yours." Klaus said. "I haven't really thought of any." Elena admitted. "Not a single name?" Klaus asked. "I've been to busy keeping you two from killing each other." "Well we're not trying to kill each other right now, so think of some names and tell us what you like." Elena nodded and started thinking of tons of names but couldn't think of one she likes. "I can't think of any I like!" "You've got to like something Elena!"Kol shouted. "I don't now leave me alone!" "Ashley, Karen, Rachel, Daren, Blake, Jimmy anything?" Kol said shouting random names. "No! Why do you want to know so bad?" "Because I would like to know what might son or daughter will be named." "You don't even know if you're the father Kol." "I am, I just know it." "Really? How so?" Elena asked. "Because as I recall I made you push Klaus away, which ment you mustn've been experiencing some damn good pleasure, and when you were with Klaus you never pushed me away." Kol said causing Elena to blush and Klaus to glare at him.

"That's a very interesting argument, but I think I'm going to go lay down now." Elena said sarcastically walking upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I still can't decide the father so a vote on the poll on my profile would be a huge help and greatly appreciated**


	12. Doctor Crane

**A/N: Rebekah and Finn don't exist in this story, it's only Kol, Klaus and Elijah.**

* * *

It was time for Elena's first doctor's appointment and both Klaus and Kol insisted on going with her even if she wanted to go alone. "What is going to happen at this appointment?" Kol asked curiously. "Nothing really, just an average check up making sure both the baby and I are fine." "What do you mean baby is fine, what would be wrong?" "Nothing Klaus. The baby is fine and the doctor is going to say the same thing." Klaus calmed down at that. "Good I can't have anything wrong with my little boy." Kol input. "How do you know its a boy?" Elena said getting defensive. "Because the family he's being born into, there's all boys, its Elijah, Klaus, and me. No girls!" "I'm not part of your family so technically there is still a chance for a girl."

"Don't worry Elena you'll be a Mikaelson one day." Klaus said. "What does that mean?" Elena said afraid he wanted to get married. "It means once the baby is born and when your ready we can get married." "No! No way that is so far off in the future I can't even see it." Elena said overwhelmed. "I said when your ready Elena." Klaus said turning the engine off. "How about we just forget this conversation ever happened and just get this appointment over with." Elena said getting off the subject and out the car with a slam of the door. "Well damn Klaus can't she at least have the baby before you try to get her to marry you." Kol said before they got out. "I didn't ask her, I was letting her know we could get married." "Which ment you implied it. You also said you'll be a Mikaelson not would you like to be a Mikaleson, there's a big difference of telling and asking especially if you're talking to a woman." Kol explained.

When Klaus and Kol walked in the office they saw Elena flipping through a magazine waiting to be called back. They walked over and each sat on either side of her. "What took you two so long?" Elena asked not taking her eyes off the magazine. "I had to explain something to my brother." "What was it?" "Nothing." Kol said not wanting to tell her since she seemed upset by the subject earlier. "What was it Kol?" "Nothing Elena!" "KOL!" Elena said a little louder than she should have causing people to stare. "Your making a scene." Kol said motioning for her to look around. "Fine then but one of you are telling me when we get back there."

"Elena Gilbert." A nurse called. Elena got up with a smirk knowing she would find out what Kol was talking to Klaus about. "Come on you two!" She said turning around to see them still sitting. "I think we'll stay out here." "No you're not, your both coming back and telling me what you talked about." The nurse who had called Elena was still standing at the door confused. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yes." Elena replied, and followed her with Klaus and Kol following her. "You'll be in exam room three. A nurse will be in soon to take your information." Elena sat on the examine table while Kol and Klaus took the chairs by the window.

"So what were you talking about?" "Nothing Elena." Klaus said. "Nothing doesn't take that long." "Fine Elena! I was telling Klaus he shouldn't have said anything about marriage to you, that it was too soon." Kol said tired of Elena asking the same question over and over again. Elena was taken back. Your younger brother knows more about marriage than you and he isn't even in a relationship?" Elena said laughing some. Klaus didn't look happy at the fact Elena found this funny.

The door opening with the doctor walking in gained all threes attention, making them forget about the marriage topic. "Good afternoon Miss. Gilbert, I'm Dr. Crane" He said putting his out to shake Elena's then Kol's and Klaus' hand. "Ok I know who you are Miss. Gilbert but these two men I do not, so what are your names?" "I'm Klaus." "The father?" The doctor asked. "No I am!" Kol blurted. "No he's not!" Elena just rolled her ey es at them as they argued over the father issue. The doctor turned to Elena and asked her who it was. Klaus and Kol went silent at wanting to hear the answer. "A surprise." Elena said frustrating the two men in the room. "And you would be?" "I'm Kol." "Ok now that I know everyone I think I can start with the questions." He said looking through Elena's file.

"First thing first any problems at all, no pain or bleeding?" "No." "Good, call immediately if that starts. Now I'm just going to go over a few things you should know to keep you your baby healthy through out the pregnancy. First you should eat five to six meals a day, stay well hydrated and drink fluids throughout the day. Experiment with ginger ale, ginger tea, lemonade, lemon tea, fruit juices, water with lemon, and carbonated beverages. To help with early morning nausea which I'm sure has passed but if any nausea returns try eating crackers, dry cereal, potato chips, and lemonade. And avoid foods that trigger a bout of nausea such as greasy and fried foods, or spicy foods. I think that's all for now, do you have any questions?" "When can you do a monogram?" "Your next visit which will be in three weeks."

* * *

**I know it's not my best but I really needed to update so I just threw something out there. Plus I haven't had time to sit down and just think so I could come up with how Elena would tell Kol and Klaus who the father is or the name of the child, I have just gotten three days to myself after having to write three two different papers for class, then my regular everyday homework (stupid school). So maybe I can start updating regularly again. The poll is still open on my profile also.**


	13. Ultrasound

**You'll finally learn something in this chapter, I'm sure some of you have been wanting to know. If you haven't well your weird because I love stories when the author builds up and up then tells a key part of the story. That's just me though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was sitting at the kitchen island on the laptop browsing through baby items at different websites. There were lots of bibs and onesy that she liked for each a boy or girl, but unfortunately she couldn't order any type of clothing yet. There were things she could order though which made her happy, so she looked up neutral cribs and came across the normal white ones that everyone has so the color white was out of the question. A brown crib was next but that wasn't going to work for her either. Elena went through many more pictures of cribs until she finally found one, it was perfect for a boy or girl. The crib was a type of crib that would convert into different beds at the child grows. It was an ebony color, that changes from a crib to a toddler bed to a day bed and a full size bed it was just like the one she had when she was a kid. It also came with a changing table, so it was a four in one plus changing table combo set, so this bed was actually better than her's. "Perfect!" Elena said happy she found the perfect bed slash changing table. She clicked order and started her next mission of looking up paint even if she couldn't order any color doesn't mean she can't look.

This time she typed in girls paint for babies rooms. All she saw was pink, it was like they had missed the paint part and replaced it with pink panther. There was no way if it was a girl was the room was getting painted pink. She went through lots more pages until the color pink finally went away. There was a light purple that caught Elena's eye but they were out of stock, so if it was a girl she wouldn't be able to have that type of purple. After about five minutes Elena was about to give up on girls paint when she saw it. It was still a shade of purple but darker than the last one, it was in stock so Elena added the site to her favorites a girl she could go to her favorites and just click on the link that would take her straight to that website. This way would skip all the searching for the website and color again, so it would cut the time in half to place the order.

Now that she had found the girl's color it was time to find the boy's color. Elena went through all the common colors for a boy's room like green, whites, yellows, brown, and lots of shades of blues like the navy shade which is what she was about to pick up until she saw the shade that looked to be a smoky baby blue. Elena thought it was funny since she wanted to be different and not have the common colors, but she was getting that one for a boy. She had to make it different somehow so she decided to put a border in the middle of the wall with teddy bears. Then for the girl she would do butterflies, she thought.

Elena shut the laptop down then went to eat after hearing her stomach growl. She made two ham and cheese sandwiches with sour cream and onion potato chips and a bottle water. She sat back down in her previous seat at the island and started to eat her lunch. "So is this where you've been hiding out all day?" Klaus said sitting in the seat next to her. "I've been here but I wasn't hiding." Elena said taking a bite of the sandwich. "Then tell me what has kept you so preoccupied today that you haven't talked to either Kol or me." "I've been shopping!" Elena said excited. "For what?" "The baby, I bought a crib that also came with a changing table and picked out the colors for the nursery if it's a boy or girl." "Please tell me the colors aren't pink and blue." Klaus whined. "No there not, there a medium shade of purple for a girl and a smoky blue for a boy."

Elena finished up her food and went to wash her plate but Klaus took it from her. "Hey! I'm pregnant not helpless." "I know. Just think of it as your boyfriend doing something nice for you." Elena rolled her eyes and waited for him to turn his back so she could leave the room. "Elena you know since this whole baby issue came up we haven't spent any time together how about we go out tonight just the two of us." Klaus said finishing up Elena's dishes then turned to see she wasn't there anymore.

Elena was sitting in the living room in the recliner with her feet propped up when she heard a voice from behind her say "comfortable?" "As a matter a fact I am, but I do need the remote so do you mind getting it?" Kol smirked at the fact it was on the table in front of her and all she had to do was kick the recliner back in to get it. "You must be very comfortable to not get something that close" he said giving it to her. "Yes I am." She said and started to flip through the channels until she stopped on some black and white movie that looked to be set in the thirties. "Really Elena?" Kol said not happy with her choice. "Sit there, be quiet and watch it or leave you choose." Kol shut quick and turned his attention to the movie.

It wasn't even an hour into the movie before Elena had fallen asleep, she was dreaming about her life with the baby again.

**Elena's Dream**

_It had been an exact month to this day since they had brought Parker home. Elena was currently in the nursery watching him sleep. "What are you doing?" Kol asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just watching him sleep, and hiding from Klaus." "Why are you hiding?" "You know he hasn't been the same around me since I told him I was in love you." "Well let him be, we've got a family now Elena." Kol said giving her a kiss. Elena leaned back and returned it then said "I love you Kol." _

Elena opened her eyes to see she was still in the recliner but with a blanket over her. "Woah." She whispered. "About time you woke up." Kol said still in the same spot he was in when she fell asleep. "What time is it?" "4:00 p.m. You've been asleep for about two hour straight and just mumbled something but all I could make out was my name." Kol said with a huge smirk. Elena had an afraid look scared he might have heard something else but was so glad he only heard his name. "So what'd you dream about with me in it?" "Nothing. Now wipe that smirk off your face."

It was the day of Elena's doctor appointment and she was excited, along with both Kol and Klaus. They would find out the sex of the baby today. Elena would know if she would get to help her daughter with her pregnancy one day or would she have herself momma's boy. Elena couldn't help but smile at both of those thoughts. They were now on their way to the appoint and unlike last time there was no talk of marriage or what was going to happen since they already knew what was happening today. The ride was silent and quick instead.

"You ready Elena?" Klaus asked as they were walking into the office. "Yeah just let me sign in." She said then went and sat in the middle of them just like the last appointment. They only had to wait five minutes sinse they were the only ones in there. "Go to exam room two." The nurse said. The three went in the room and sat down and waited on Dr. Crane. "So he just squirts that gel on your stomach and can find the baby?" Kol asked. "Yes Kol. Would you like to try it?" Elena said sarcastically. "Yeah. "Kol! Your not going to touch me with that machine!" Elena said. "Then why'd you ask?" "I was playing." "It's not nice to tease Elena." Kol said as the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Miss. Gilbert." "Hi Dr. Crane." "Ok I see your back here today for an ultrasound. Are you excited?" "Yes Kol, Elena, and Kol said in union. "Then how about we get this started. Raise your shirt. This will be a little cold just to warn you." Elena nodded and seemed fine with it until the get got squirted on her causing her to jump. "I warned you." The doctor said then started searching for the baby. "Before I say anything do you want to know the sex?" "Yes." Elena answered for all of them.

Dr. Crane pointed to the small screen with all kinds of swirly lines and show Elena the hidden baby. "It's boy!" She shouted. Kol jumped up and yelled, "yes!" While Klaus ran over to her and kissed her. "I'll give you a minute and go print you a picture." The doctor said making his way out the room. "Its a boy." Elena said happy as both men hugged her making Elena sandwiched between them.

* * *

**Yes it's a boy I hope you like that. And if you have any suggestions for the name review or PM me. Next chapter you will learn the name so hurry and leave your suggestion. **


	14. Split The Dif

**I'm going to start skipping through months in Elena's pregnancy, because there is no way I am going month by month. I will probably skip one to two months, she turned two months in the last chapter so this chapter will be her third. After this chapter I will start skipping months. Last chapter there was more Kolena so in this one it will be more of a Klena chapter, there is also going to be a heated scene but not as heated as either men want, so read and see why that scene gets extinguished. And as always enjoy.**

* * *

"So Elena how do you feel about having a boy?" Klaus asked walking in their room. "Fine. I was hoping for a girl, but I'm happy with the boy. "How do you feel?" Elena asked. "Great, I wanted a girl also too that way I could spoil her and make all her friends jealous of all the nice and expensive things she has. I'll be even better though if say I'm the father." Klaus said pulling her to him and started placing light kisses on her lower neck and left shoulder, trying to make her tell him if he was the father by seducing her. "Don't even try it Klaus, I'm not telling you or Kol yet, and why are you trying to make it where if it was a girl she would be hated by her friends?" "I wasn't, I just wanted her to have everything she wanted and more." "Well I knew a girl like that and I was jealous at first, but it turned into hate. Now I can't stand her. Jealously is just a fancy word for hate."

"I never knew jealousy had a second definition." Klaus said running his fingers through Elena's thick long brown hair as she leaned back into him against the head board of the bed. "You learn something new everyday. Now tell me, if I were to tell you that you had a son what would you do?" This caught Klaus' attention full on. "Are you saying I'm the father?" "No I'm asking what you would do." Elena cleared up. "I'd do this, and kissed her, then thank you so much being the mother of my child and thank you one other way." Elena laughed and said "too bad I'm not telling you, that last thank you sounds tempting."

"I'd be happy to give you a freebie." Klaus said smirking. "How about I go get Kol you go wait downstairs and I'll bring him then we'll all discuss baby names." Elena said trying to get Klaus' mind off sex. "Or we can come up with our own without Kol." "Klaus for all you know he's the father, so he has to be involved." Klaus groaned knowing she was right and got up to go downstairs. "Kol and I will be down there in just a minute." Elena and went towards Kol's room.

Elena knocked this time, she wasn't having a repeat of last time when she didn't knock and walked in on him jacking off. Kol opened the door surprised. "Elena, why did you knock? You know my door is always open to you." Kol said grinning. Elena knew exactly what that grin was for. "I am not walking in on you like that again Kol, last time was ok since I was about to see you naked anyway, but it's no longer ok, now we're coming up with baby names so come with me so we can start. Klaus is waiting downstairs." "Elena you should think before you speak because I already came with you." "Kol! Just go!" Elena said frustrated pushing him out the room.

Kol and Elena walked down stairs to see Klaus waiting at the dinning room table. Elena took a seat at the end of the table where neither men could sit next to her, that way they wouldn't fight over the seat. Kol then took his seat across from Klaus. "So, who wants to go first?" Elena asked. "Ladies first." Klaus suggested. "What do you think of Landon William Mikaelson?" Klaus and Kol nodded. "Your giving him our last name?" Kol asked motioning between him and Klaus. "He can have Gilbert if you feel he shouldn't have the Mikaelson last name." Elena said a little hurt. "No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I'm just surprised." "How about you just tell us your name and get off this subject." Klaus said ready to hear Kol's choice so he could tell his. "Kol Jr. is not allowed." Elena blurted while Kol was thinking. "Aww! That was my choice." "Then think of another name." It was silent in the room for at least ten minutes until Klaus shouted. "Oh for god sakes Kol, it doesn't take that long hurry up!"

"Kol kept thinking and thinking until it downed on him. Hayden Matthew." "I like it." Elena said. "I don't, I think it sounds stuck up." "Well whats yours then?" Kol said offended. "Braxston Alexander." "That's horrible!" Kol said. "Hey you two lets split it down the middle and name him Hayden Alexander and forget about my choice." Elena said hoping that would calm and satisfy both of them. They stopped arguing and looked at her. "What'd you say?" Klaus asked. "I said to split the difference and name him Hayden Alexander and forget my choice." "Sounds good to me, but are you sure you don't want to put Landon in there somewhere." Kol said. "Two names is plenty why add third?" "Ok then its settled Hayden Alexander Mikaelson will be his name. Anything else we need to discuss while we're all here?" Klaus asked hinting towards the father. "No I think we're good.

"Aw come on Elena tell us the father! We're both going out of our minds not knowing." Kol said knowing that was what Klaus was asking earlier. "We've been over this, I'll tell you when I'm ready, and by ready I mean when I think you two have suffered enough." "We have suffered enough. Why can't you see that?" Kol asked. "Leave the subject alone Kol. I'm going back upstairs, you two do something besides dread on the father subject." Once Elena got upstairs she changed into her old high school shirt with sweat pants, to sleep in.

Back downstairs, Kol and Klaus were trying to come with was to trick Elena in to tell them the father. "Why don't you buy her something really expensive then sweet talk her and slip the question in when she is in the love phase of getting the gift." Kol suggested. "Elena's too smart for that." "Damn." Kol muttered. As much as Kol hated what he was about to say, he had to if he wanted an answer to the father question. "Try seducing her." "I already tried that before we came down here." "Well try again!" Kol said now pushing him up the stairs. Kol started walking up them on his own looking back at Kol once he got to the top. "Go on before I come up there and do it for you!" Klaus turned and continued to walk. "Oh and Klaus next time I see you I want an answer to whose the father." Kol said and went back to the table not daring to go up there and listen to them have sex if Klaus could pull it off.

Klaus walked in the room to see sitting on the bed as if waiting on him. "Were you waiting on me?" Klaus asked taking off his shirt and putting on pajama pants but hoping he wouldn't stay in them long. "Yes, I won't to make sure your completely happy with the name choice." "I'm fine with it, I like the name Hayden Alexander, but I have a better idea than just talking about a name." Klaus said getting close to her when she was almost laying down. "And what would that be?" Elena asked innocently. "That second thank you from earlier." Klaus said kissing her. Elena leaned all the way back where Klaus was on top of her now allowing him better access to everything. He started off simple though by kissing her. Then moved down to her collar bone causing her to moan. While he continued to show her collar bone attention Elena's hands went down towards the draw strings og his pants, but stopped when Klaus moved up to her shoulder just like he did earlier that night when he was trying to seduce her to get the father's name.

Klaus was confused for a moment until he realized where he was kissing Elena, and why she had tensed. He now knew what she was doing. "Klaus are you trying to seduce me so you can get the father's name?" "No! Of course not. Can I not just have sex with you for pleasure?" "Yes you can, but you're using me right now." Elena said hurt. "No I'm not Elena." He said trying to get her to lay down again so he could get that name out of her. "You are to, and I bet if you knew the father's name already you wouldn't be putting on this charade to have sex." "You'll lose that bet." Klaus said. "What?" "You don't think there are days when I don't want to take all your clothes away and leave you naked on this bed moaning in pleasure until you go limp or fall unconscious."

* * *

**I know you probably hate me for having Elena stop Klaus it's kinda good that I did if you think about that way you can come up with your on ending, like imagine if she went with it even though she knew he was using her, or if she let the name slip out in the middle of the sex or gave it to him afterwards. I had these ideas but I didn't want to reveal the father just yet. Also I want to know your opponion on if I should reveal the father before the baby is born or should Elena tell him right after the baby is born.**


	15. The Search

**I will introduce a new character in this chapter. They will make Elena very happy. **

* * *

It was nine o' clock and both Klaus and Kol were awake. They were eating their breakfast at the dinning room table in silence since Elena was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her if they started to fight. Kol finished his breakfast first so he when he got up to take his plate to the kitchen to get seconds he asked Klaus if he wanted any. "Why are you being so nice?" Klaus asked suspicious. "Elena's asleep and I want to keep it quiet and peaceful."

"Ok then, I'll have some more eggs and bacon." Kol nodded and took his and Klaus' plate to refill them. After they both finished that plate of food they went different ways so they could do what they choose. Klaus went upstairs to check on Elena and quietly opened the door to see her sleeping peacefully. He smiled and walked out the bedroom and went downstairs to watch tv. Kol was there but didn't acknowledge Klaus since he had his headphones in listening to Theroy of a Dead Man's What Was I Thinking on full blast.

After a few minutes of watching what ever the hell Kol had it on Klaus wanted to change the channel, but the remote was in Kol's lap. "Kol, Kol. KOL!" Klaus said a little louder causing Kol to look at him. "What!" "Give me the remote and turn down the music before you go deaf." Kol chunked the remote at Klaus and turned the volume up where Klaus could now hear the song. Klaus just rolled his eyes and started flipped through the channels.

A half hour later with a still sleeping Elena upstairs and Klaus who had just given up on the tv and cut it off and started listening to Kol's baring music through the headphones. Then there was a light knock at the door. Klaus almost didn't hear it since had become so engrossed in Kol's music. "Was that a knock?" Kol asked since he had taken off one headphone. "Yeah it was." Klaus said and answered the door. When he opened it he saw a thin dark haired man. "Who are you?" "Is Elena here?" The man asked. "Maybe." Kol said walking over to them. "Tell us who you are and we'll give you a definite answer." "I'm Jeremy Gilbert Elena's brother. Now will you tell me if my sister is here?" "Oh, yeah Elena is here but she's asleep. You can wait if you want." Klaus said returning to his original seat.

"So how did you find out she was here?" Kol asked. "Well when I called her home phone just to check up on her it said it has been disconnected, so I drove straight to her house to find out what was wrong. When I got there I saw a for sale sign in the yard and instantly became worried so I started asking people if they had seen her. I finally found someone after two days of searching, he said he saw her with you so I looked you up in the phonebook, and here I am." Jeremy explained.

"That's a lot of work to go through to find your sister. Why not just call the police?" Klaus asked. "Because he loves me too much than to go through the police who are only going to write down a few things and then pretend like they're working the case." Elena said walking down the stairs. "Elena!" Jeremy said running over to her to hug her. "I've missed you Jer!" "Me too, but wow look at you your pregnant! Is it a boy or girl?" "This is Hayden Alexander Mikaelson." "I like it. How far along are you?" "I've recently entered my second trimester." "I;m a guy Elena I don't know that kind of stuff. Speak english." "Five months idiot." Elena said lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Is Klaus the father?" Elena was praying he wouldn't ask that question. "How about you and I go out to eat and I'll catch you up on this subject." "Ok, when ever your ready to go I'll be down here waiting." "Actually, I was thinking maybe dinner instead of lunch, if that's ok with you." "Whatever you want is fine with me." Jeremy said wanting to make Elena happy. "Good how does seven sound, and how about we goto The Palm. Oh their cheese cake is to die for! Jer you are so trying it when we get there." Elena said running upstairs to change out of her pajamas.

"She seems really happy to see you." Kol said. "Yeah, we've always been close. That's why I drove down as soon as I thought something was wrong, I could never live with myself if something happened to her." Jeremy finished as Elena came down and sat between Klaus and Jeremy. "So whats everyone talking about?" She asked. "Just how much I love my big sister." "Awe, I love you too Jer."

The four of them sat and talked the rest of the day. Jeremy told Elena about the few women he dated, but none he really connected with so he broke it off and was single now. Elena felt bad that he couldn't find the right woman, but continued to let Klaus and Kol get to know her brother. They got into such a deep conversation that they didn't even notice Elena leave the room. "Where did she go?" Kol asked. "I don't know but I'm going to go find out." Klaus said walking upstairs. He checked his room but she wasn't there, so he moved on to Kol's room and all the guest rooms but no Elena. "I can't find her." He said.

"You didn't check the kitchen." Elena said walking in with some chips. "It's almost 8:00 we should go." "Ok let's go!" Kol said standing up. "Not you!" Elena said pushing him out of her way. "your telling him the father, I just know it! And I wanna know so I'm coming!" Just as Elena was about to respond Klaus cut in. "No you're not. Your staying here with me." Both Elena and Kol were surprised with what had just came out of Klaus' mouth.

"What! You've been wanting to know the father just as bad as I do and your passing it up when the name will pass her lips." "Yes Kol because I've accepted the fact Elena wants to wait. Klaus said lieing through his teeth and Kol knew it. "Go ahead Elena. You and Jeremy have a good time catching up." Klaus said then shut the door. "I know you were lieing about accepting it, now why'd you say you accepted Elena's decision?" Kol asked. "Because now she's finally out of the house and we can look for that sheet of paper that has the results on it." "Where do we start?" Kol asked dumbly. "My room of coarse." Kol mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You check my closet I'll check mine." Klaus said. "Aww come on Klaus let me have Elena's." "No! Now we're wasting time so shut up and look!" Kol did as he was told. Klaus was throwing Elena's clothes everywhere looking for those results. He even searched through her shoes. "It's not in her closet." He said to Kol as he walked over to him to help look through his own closet. "Nothing." Kol said disappointed. "Check under the bed." Kol told Klaus. "Nope, not under the mattress either." "Think she'd put it in my room?" Kol asked. "With Elena you never know so you start while I go put my room back together."

Kol nodded and to search his room. He opened all the dresser drawers and emptied them. All he got was everything but what he was looking for. Kol checked under his mattress but still nothing. Next was his closet, he threw all the clothes off the hangers and started searching the closet. "Damn it!" Kol shouted seeing that his closet didn't have the results. Klaus came running thinking Kol found it and found out he wasn't the father. "Did you find it?!" Klaus shouted. "No, just a lot of dust in the back of my closet." "Oh well keep looking." Klaus said then returned to cleaning his room.

Back the restaurant Elena and Jeremy were have a nice peaceful dinner when Elena excused herself to the bathroom. She really used this time to make a phone call to Klaus. Klaus had put the last pair of socks in the drawer when his cell phone started to ring. The caller i.d. said Elena so he picked up quickly. "_Elena is everything ok?" "No, because you haven't found it yet have you?" _Klaus was wondering how she knew he was looking for the results. "_What do you mean, I don't have anything to search for." "Klaus that act of accepting my decision did fool me. Your looking for the results, here's a there in the father's room." _Then the line went dead. "Kol she knows! So hurry up and find the results!" Klaus said running in the Kol's room but was surprised to see Kol sitting with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Is that the results?" "Yes." Kol answered. "Have you looked?" "Yeah, and it said I'm going to be the father of Hayden in four more months." Kol said in shock. "Your not happy. Why?" Klaus asked confused. "I guess I had wanted this so bad for all these months and now that I have it I just have to process the fact I'm going to have all kinds of responsibilities in four months." "Well, Elena knows we were looking so she expects us to know when she gets home." "Ok, I think I will stay here until she gets here." "That's fine, I'll have her come up when she gets home." Kol only nodded. Klaus went to his room disappoint and just stayed there waiting for Elena.

"What took so long?" Jeremy asked when Elena returned to the table. "I had to call Klaus." "Oh, well how about you tell me about Kol's out burst back at the house about wanting to know the father." Elena sat down and began her story. "Promise you won't judge me." "I would never." "Thank you, now lets start from the day it happened." Elena said taking a deep breath then started. Klaus is a loan shark so when people don't have his money there are consequences." Jeremy looked confused then he got it after thinking. "Oh." Elena nodded seeing he understood what she ment. "One day I asked to go see a man go get killed, but Klaus told me I had to kill him." Jeremy's eyes widen when she said that. "Please tell me you didn't." He said. "Sorry, but I did. I told him I would kill the guy if he would give me something in exchange. I knew Klaus would give it to me because he would give me anything I want. I did surprise him with this want though." "Well what was it?" Jeremy said interested. "A threesome."

"What! With who?" "Kol. You moron why else would he want to know the father?" Elena asked. "Oh, Yeah your right. Are you going to tell them?" "Yeah they're looking for the results right now." "Where are they?" "tapped to window of Kol's room behind the curtains he never opens his window, so its safe. If they find it I'll be surprised." "So Kol is the father?" Yep, and it has been killing him not knowing, I wonder how there both reacting if they have found it." "I don't know but I'm ready to see. You ready to go?" "Oh yeah!" Elena replied.

It didn't take long to get home. As soon as Elena walked in she sat her purse down and was about to go upstairs to find out if they found the results but Kol was at the bottom step holding the results. "You found it." "Yeah I did after tearing my room apart." "How do you feel?" Elena asked. "I'm coming out of shock and going into excitement." "So that means I can hug you." Kol only open his arms. Elena embraced him.

She then heard familiar voice say "Well this is different." As they came through the door.

* * *

**So who do yo think it is? And aren't you glad I finally revealed the father. **


	16. He will be yours

**A/N: Could've been longer I know. The word said is in this story a lot which I'm not fond of but after rewriting it for the second time I found it was the only way to put it, In the way I liked it. So I hope you like it. Also remember I told you I would be jumping in the months, that's why she is now almost six months in this chapter when she was five in the last. This story jumps around a lot also.**

* * *

**1 Week From the Sixth Month**

"Last time I was here you were hugging up to my brother. You were basically inseparable." Elijah said as Elena turned to face him. "What happened?" "Nothing I was only giving Kol a friendly hug." Elena said. "Plus I just found out I'm the father of her child so it was a celebratory hug." Kol said with excitement in his voice.

"What! I thought Elena and Klaus were a couple." "We are." Elena responded. "Then how does he feel about you having a child with Kol?" "I actually don't know, I haven't talked to him since he found out he wasn't the father." "I think you should go talk to him Elena." Kol suggested. Elena nodded and went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Klaus.

"Klaus?" She said leaning on the door frame. "What do you want Elena?" "To talk, I want to know how you feel about you not being the father." "I feel angry and sad." He said walking over to her. "Now tell me why your angry and sad." "I wanted Hayden to be ours so we can be a truly happy family." "Klaus he might not be yours biologically, but he will be yours, and you know why?" Elena asked. Klaus looked at her with a questioning look. "Your my boyfriend, not Kol plus I love you." Klaus smiled and kissed her.

"Theres someone downstairs who might like to see you." "Who?" Klaus asked confused. "Come on!" They walked downstairs to see Kol and Elijah talking. "Nice to see you again brother." Elijah said. "You too, How was your vacation?" Klaus asked glad to see his older brothers returned in time for Hayden's birth. "Boring, next time tell me to go to a place I've never been to before." "Will do." Klaus replied. "Now lets forget about me and talk about my niece or nephew." "Elena has your nephew in there that should be here in another four months, almost three." Kol said. "What's his name?" "Hayden Alexander Mikaelson." "He's Kol's son and his name isn't Kol Jr.?" Elijah asked laughing some. "Oh, I tried, but she wouldn't let me. In fact I couldn't even say it she said Kol Jr. wasn't allowed before I could even say the name." "Yes, because the last thing we need is another Kol Mikaelson." Elena said sarcastically.

"So when is the due date? "October 26th, and I can't wait to see what he looks like." "Its getting late Elena maybe you should go upstairs and go to bed." "Its only 10:30 Klaus." Elena whined. "Yes, which means you should be in bed." "Fine!" Elena said grumpy while getting up and gave Klaus a peck on the lips. Once Kol was sure Elena couldn't hear him he stood and went to the kitchen and brought back three glasses and champagne. "Lets drink to Elijah's return and my discovery that I'm a father!" They clanked their glasses and drank their champagne. Klaus did so but not as happy as his two brothers.

It was midnight before the three men went up to their rooms and to bed. Elijah had hard time sleeping since he had slept on his bed in over a month. While Kol slept great knowing he was the father of Hayden. Then there was Klaus who slept pretty great himself, how Elena telling him Hayden would be his even if he wasn't the father biologically helped a lot. It was Elena though who slept the best out of everyone, she had the perfect dream.

**The Dream**

_There were many children gathered around a table with a cake on it. They were all singing happy birthday so Elena could tell it was a child's birthday she just had to figure out which one. _

_Then a boy with brown hair blew out six candles. Elena then saw Kol come up behind him and pick him up. "Good job buddy!" "Daddy put me down!" Elena walked over to them and sat down next to the table filled with presents. "Mommy! Did you see me? I blew all the candle out in one breath." Hayden said hopping in her lap. "I did honey, you did great!" "Yes he did." Klaus said appearing. "Uncle Klaus did you see me!" "Yeah I did and you know what?" Klaus said kneeling to his level. "What?" "Close your eyes." Hayden put his hands over his eyes, as Klaus went and got the bike he bought him. _

_"Open them up." Elena said. Hayden's face light up and he ran after the bike._

Elena opened her eyes to see the sun shining through the window. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 9:07. Klaus was still asleep next to her so she sat up slowly, stood up and walked over to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. She walked downstairs to find the house empty. Elena didn't know how long it would take for any of the brothers to wake up so she decided to cook her on breakfast. She was making cheese grits when a voice said from behind her "that smells good." "Would you like some?" Elena asked. "Sure." Elijah replied. Elena made his and her plate and they sat at the table and ate while waiting for Kol and Klaus to wake up. "So how do you feel about becoming a mother?" "Excited. Why?" "Just asking, I've heard some first time mothers are scared." "Well I'm not one of those mothers." "Good because we really do not need Kol and Klaus to be the brave one in this together without a responsible person." Elena laughed at Elijah's comment. "What about you? Are you excited or scared about becoming an uncle?" "Excited of coarse. Now I'll have someone to teach how to manipulate Kol." This caused Elena to laugh again.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kol said from the top of the stair case. "Well it is very is to manipulate people with low i.q.'s " Klaus said walking up behind him. Kol scowled at him and walked down the stairs behind him. "So how do you feel this morning?" "Good, Elijah has kept me company while you two were asleep." Elena told Kol and Klaus as they sat down. "How so?" "He asked if I am excited about becoming a mother which I am, and I asked him if he is excited about becoming an uncle which is around the time Kol got offended and you came in." Elena stopped with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Klaus asked. "Hayden is kicking. Want to feel?" Klaus went over to her quickly before he stopped kicking. Elena took Klaus hand and placed it over Hayden's very active feet. "I feel him!" "Move! and let the father feel his son!" Klaus' posture changed completely, from excited to sad. "I can't feel him." Kol whined disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Poll is open on my profile about this story, I have another story that is untitled for now in progress right not too it is a Damon Elena story. It might get published depends on if I feel if it's good enough for the site and will get reviews. I also have a story titled "Mikaelson's Halloween Party" in progress. **


	17. The Nursery

Elena was sitting in the unfinished nursery in the rocking chair imagining rocking her son to sleep at night. She started sing a lullaby that her mother would sing to put her to sleep when she was younger and couldn't sleep. "What are you doing?" Kol asked walking in the room. "Singing to Hayden." "You do know he isn't born right." "Yes Kol, but a child can hear his mother's voice in the womb." Elena said about to start singing again but Kol asked, "can he hear the father?" "Yes, talk to him and Hayden will prove it."

Kol laughed at her comment, then bent down and tried talking to him. "Hayden it's your father and I love you so very much and can't wait to see what you look like. He isn't kicking Elena." Kol said more disappointed than last time. "He will, just wait." Just as Kol was about to give up and leave Hayden kicked Kol's hand. Elena smiled as she saw Kol's eyes light up. He pulled Elena up and hugged her. "You've just made my day Elena. Tell me though why wouldn't he kick for me last time. "You were being loud and rude towards Klaus is my theory."

"I won't do that again, I promise. For now I'm going to finish this nursery." "Kol the crib has to put together two of the walls have to be painted, curtain and curtain rods, and the border has to be put up. You should get Klaus and Elijah to help you that way you'll finish quicker." "No! Hayden is my son which means th nursery is my responsibility." "Ok, I'll help. He's my son too." "Fine, I'll go get Klaus and Elijah." Kol said no way in hell allowing Elena to do all that work. Elena smiled and sat back down in her rocker.

Kol walked downstairs to find his brothers so he could finish the nursery. He found Elijah in the kitchen getting something to drink, "Elijah do you feel like painting?" Kol asked. "What?" Elijah asked confused. "I offered to finish the nursery, but Elena said I can only finish it if you and Klaus help." "So your letting Elena boss you around?" "only because she let me feel Hayden kick." Elijah nodded and finished off his coke. "Now, have you seen Klaus?" "I think he's in his room." Kol went back upstairs followed by Elijah to get Klaus. They knocked on the door but no one answered. I guess we can start without him and then look for him later." Elijah suggested. Kol nodded an went to the nursery to see Klaus already painting with Elena where Kol left her in the rocker.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked. "Painting, what does it look like?" "I thought I was going to do that." "Kol you can do the other wall." Elena said. "I already told Elijah he was painting." "He can either put the crib together or put border up." "I'll put the crib together." Elijah offered. "There you go, now Kol get a paint brush and start painting." Kol did as Elena said, and Elijah went for the crib. Once he got it out the box and found the directions he began to put the pieces together after going to the garage to get a drill. When Kol got the curtain rod up and curtains Klaus add the border. Which ment they were done until Elijah finishes the crib. "Come on Elijah it can't be that hard, just put the two pieces that looks right together and move on." Kol complained. "That's why no one ever ask you to put things together." Klaus said. After many words Elena never thought she would never hear come out of Elijah's mouth, the crib was finally put together.

"Finally! It took you long enough." "Kol stop being mean. Elijah worked real hard and he doesn't deserve your complaining." Elena said. "Thank you Elena. I would give you a thank you hug but, I'm all sweaty and I don't think you want a sweat hug." "after your shower." Elena agreed. He then left the room to shower leaving Kol and Klaus to arrange the room how Elena want it. "Where do you want the crib?" "In the far left corner turned horizontal to the door." Klaus pick it up at the top while Kol got it at the foot and put it where Elena said. "Now where does the changing table go?" "The wall next to the crib but closer to the window." Klaus moved that while Kol move the chester drawer where Elena could begin to put Hayden's clothes in it. "The nursery is officially done." Elena said walking in her bedroom to see Klaus already changed into his pajamas and watching t.v. "That was a lot of work for the three of you aren't you tired?" She asked but he was already asleep. Elena smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, and sleep well." Elena then noticed it was on 11:00 and he never went to sleep until 1:00 or after, unless he was really tired.

Elena was about to close the bedroom door so she could crawl into bed and goto sleep herself when Kol appeared. "Shouldn't you be in bed, aren't you worn out after everything you did today?" Elena asked. "Yeah, but first I want to thank you for letting me feel Hayden kick, feeling him kick was the best feeling I've ever felt Elena so thank you." "Your welcome, and good night." She said about to close the door but Kol stopped her. "Wait there is one more thing." "What?" Elena asked confused. Kol bent down and whispered "Good night Hayden, sleep tight." Then kissed her stomach. "Kol what are you doing?" "Saying good night to Hayden." "Not that part, I mean kissing my stomach." "Kissing him goodnight." Kol said with a smirk. "You can't do that." "Why not? He is my son." "Yes but that is somewhat of an intimate gesture and as long as I'm with Klaus that can't happen. "Intimate? It's not like I was kissing you on the lips Elena. Plus it the kiss isn't even for you it's for my son." "Fine you can do it just don't constantly do it in front of Klaus." She said and shut the door. Elena then got in bed and curled up to Klaus then fell asleep.

**The Dream**

_Elena opened her eyes to see an empty bed, she was about to get up when she realized she wasn't in the right room. Then the door opened. "Good your up now I can give you your birthday present." Kol said with a smirk. "First Hayden want you to have this." Kol pulled out a birthday card from his back pocket that Hayden had made in school. Elena smiled and lay the card on the dresser. _

_"So, I was thinking how about we keep it simple this year and just go out to eat then come home and put Hayden to bed."No way, not going to happen. I've got my present with me right now and it goes_ l_ike this." Kol said taking off his shirt and pushing Elena back. _

Elena's shot open to see she was in the right room with the right brother. She wa glad that dream didn't continue because did not want to see that. "Elena you ok?" Klaus asked. "Yeah just a dream." "About?" Klaus asked curious. "You don't want to know. "I asked so yes I do." "It was my birthday, and I woke up in the bed alone when I realized I was in the wrong room." "Whose room were you in?" Klaus asked. "Kol's. He walked in the room and gave me a birthday card Hayden made and then tried to give me his present but couldn't finish because I woke up." Elena finished. "What was his present?" Klaus asked jealous Elena was dreaming of his brother. "What would you give me for my birthday Klaus?" "Oh. How far did he get?" "Only his shirt, but why do you care?" Elena asked. "I want to be the only star of your sex dream not Kol or Elijah or anyone else you know."

**A/N: Next chapter is the ninth month so it _might_ becoming close to the end of this story. For now if you want to know what Hayden's crib looks like goto my profile. There are also pictures of Klaus' bed and Elena's dresses. Until next time go check out my story "The _Mikealson's Halloween_ _Party_." I have pictures for it too R&R FOR BOTH STORIES!**


	18. The Birth

Elena has finally made it to her made it to her ninth month and is ecstatic about it. There is only one problem its one week past her due date and she is starting to get cranky. She walked downstairs to see all three brothers having breakfast in front of the tv. "My sleeping beauty has woken." Klaus said coming up to her, giving her a kiss. She sat down next to Kol where he could say good morning like he has been ever since the night they finished the nursery and he came to her room that night.

Before Kol would say good morning her made sure Elena was comfortable. "Ok go ahead." She said leaning back. Klaus was watching the two with a covetous look. When Elena noticed Klaus' stare so she had to stand up and put her back to him. "Now I'm ready." "You sure?" Kol asked. "Yes." Kol nodded and bent down in front of Elena and said, "good morning Hayden. Then pressed a light kiss to Elena's stomach where he felt him kick last night. "Why isn't he kicking Elena?" Kol asked. "Maybe he's asleep." She said sitting down.

"I just wish I could see him already." "You think I like walking around with all this extra weight?" Elena asked annoyed that Kol was thinking of only himself. Elijah stood up to go in the kitchen but asked Elena if she would like anything. "Yeah, a bottled water please." Elijah got Elena her water and him a cup of hot tea with lemon. He gave her, her water when he walked back in the living room and sat and drank his tea. "Thank you." She said, opening the water.

"So what can we do to get Hayden out of there?" Klaus asked willing to do anything to get his old Elena back. "I don't know Klaus maybe screaming Hayden will you hurry up and be born so your mother will be happy." "It's just a question Elena, you don't have to go all cranky bitch on me." Klaus said. "Hey, come on Klaus you don't have to cuss at her." Kol said defending Elena. Just as he finished Elena let out a gasp while clutching her stomach. "Elena is it time?!" Klaus shouted. Elena's next gasp with a scream gave him his answer. He started to take her towards the car when she noticed Kol wasn't there. "Klaus, where's Kol? I want Kol. Kol!" Elena said in pain.

"I'm right here Elena." Kol said running over to her. Elena grabbed his hand as they walked towards the car where Klaus and Elijah were waiting. Elijah drove while Elena sat in the back seat with Klaus and Kol. "Do you realize this is how it started." Kol said wincing as Elena griped his hand. "What started?" Klaus asked. "Elena in the middle." Klaus wasn't to happen with that comment so he gave Kol a glare and rubbed Elena's back. "Come on brother, tell me your still not mad that Hayden is mine." "Hello! Women in labor here!" Elena shouted preventing the two from fighting.

"I know Elena and that's why Elijah will speed up." Klaus said loud so Elijah knew he ment it. "I'm sorry Elena this grandma in front of me won't go over twenty." Elijah said. "Pass them!" Elijah did as Elena asked and they quickly sped up. Elena griped both Klaus and Kol's and hand throughout the ride their causing more wincing. The last grip on Klaus' hand before they got to the hospital Elena squeezed it so hard he thought she broke it.

"You can go upstairs and have your hand checked out while I take Elena to the labor and delivery floor." Kol suggested to Klaus. "Oh, no I'm coming with you. I think I can handle the pain a little longer." He said not wanting to leave Elena alone with Kol after seeing how attached she's gotten to him. "Ok, let's go then." Kol said getting on the elevator with Elena still in pain.

After they got to the sixth floor and Elena was put in a room along with Elijah, Kol, and Klaus. "How much longer before the doctor comes in?" Elena complained. "He'll be here soon I promise." Klaus said kissing her forehead. "Does your hand still hurt?" She asked noticing it looked swollen. "Yeah, but it can wait until Hayden is born."

The doctor finally came in after Elena going through several more contractions. "Now how about we get that baby out and make you a proud mamma." The doctor said wheeling Elena to the delivery room. "Go get your hand checked out Klaus!" Elena shouted before the door closed. "Looks like you've got to go get your hand x-rayed and then get a cast, while I coach Elena through Hayden's birth." Kol said putting on the blue scrubs over his clothes so he could enter the delivery room. "You look like a smurf." Klaus said angry and walked off.

"You do look like a smurf." Elijah said. "Look whose talking, you've got the damn things on too, now come on and come witness the birth of my son." The doctor already had Elena breathing readying herself for the pushing. "Oh thank God! I'm so glad your here Kol I thought I was going to have to do this on my own." Elena said putting her arms out. "Elena you really think Klaus or Kol would let you be here without one of them?" Elijah asked. "Your right. Will Klaus be here in time?" Kol looked at Elijah in a way saying I'm not leaving. "I'll go check."

"Its time to start pushing Elena." Kol let go of Elena and allowed her to begin to push. With every push came a scream. Kol was starting to feel somewhat guilty at the fact he was the one putting her through all this pain. "I'm sorry Elena." He whispered as Klaus walked in. "What did you do to be sorry for this time Kol?" "I was talking to Elena." "For what?" She asked as sweat ran down her forehead. "That I did this to you, I never wanted to put you through any pain." Elena tried to cry but had no time all her attention had been put on trying to get Hayden out.

"Please tell me you see any body part of him." Elena whined to the doctor. "Sorry, but I don't. Another push and I might." He said, Elena was ready to do anything to get out of this pain so she gave two pushes. "How about now?" "Not yet." "Klaus go down there and see if that doctor is blind!" "Elena I saw the move _Knock Up_ so not gonna happen." "Ok then, Kol you do it." "I saw the movie too." "You two are wimps! Go get Elijah!" Elena said ready to kill both of them. "Keep pushing Elena and then you won't have to worry about if the doctor is blind." Klaus said wiping sweat from her head.

It was one hour and three minutes from being seven hours of Elena sweating, complaining, screaming, and in pain. "What time is it?" Klaus asked Kol since he was getting hungry. "1:54." Elena looked over to Klaus as if she read his mind. "If you want to go eat lunch go ahead." "Klaus knew she didn't mean it so he stayed where he was. Elena went over seven hours by seven minutes.

It was 3:05 when Hayden Alexander Mikealson was born. "Your done Elena, you did it." Klaus said pulling her into a hug but she was to tired to hug back. "I love you he whispered in her ear. She nodded and lend back. "Elena looked up to see Kol holding her son. "Would you like to hold him?" He asked. "Yes." Kol gave Hayden to her. "Hello Hayden, I'm your mommy and your going to be my momma's boy." Elena said kissing his hand that he had put up towards her. "He looks just like you." "You can't say that look at his eyes, I have dark brown eyes and he has light brown just like you."

Klaus watched how Kol and Elena interacted. They were now a family and he was left behind. Elena didn't need him anymore he needed to give her up even if he did love her. If he didn't do it now he would put it off again and again and agin until he wouldn't be able to do it, so just as he got up to talk to Elena a nurse walked up to her. "I'm going to need the mother's and father's name for the birth certificate." "Elena Gilbert for the mother, and Kol Mikealson for the father." She answered. "Now I'm going to need to go put his foot prints on it and I'll bring him back." Elena nodded and gave Hayden to the nurse.

"Elena we need to talk." Klaus said walking up to her and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What about?" She asked confused. "I love you so much, but you have Hayden now and I've watched how you interact with Kol. You're a family now and I'm not part of it but Kol is so maybe you should date Kol, because I can't date you anymore." Klaus said not being able to look at her. This made Elena cry. "I love Klaus please know that." She said know she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

At that moment Elena knew what she had to do.

* * *

**A/N This was the last chapter to the story. Yes there will be a sequel, because I know there are lots of you who wanted it and are saying what the hell does she do or why did I leave it like that! One last thing {Poor Klaus} Also vote on the poll on my profile because I love your oppions.**


End file.
